


Music Drabbles

by Aleash



Series: Dreaming of Us [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Self-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleash/pseuds/Aleash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the put your playlist on random, choose a fandom/paring/something original, and write during the first ten songs that come up. You stop writing when the song is over and don’t edit. Drabbles 7 and 9 are my favorites. I've expanded 7, and I might do 9 some day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Set 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the put your playlist on random, choose a fandom/paring/something original, and write during the first ten songs that come up. You stop writing when the song is over and don’t edit. Drabbles 7 and 9 are my favorites. I've expanded 7, and I might do 9 some day.

1\. “WANT ME Shop 50 Cent vs. Namie Amuro" by DJ Masa

What did I want in my relationship with Yunho? Was it really worth it to move half way around the world and be so far away from my family? Family was one of the most important things in my life, and being 4.5 hours away from my parents in St. Louis was hard enough. I wouldn’t have the same support system in South Korea. Yunho was an idol. Our relationship could end just as easily as it started.

 

2\. “Beauty and the Beast” by Angela Lansbury

Beauty and the beast. That’s what I felt when I was around Yunho. I mean, part of the reason why he made into SM was because of his looks. I didn’t fit in with him and his world. I hated not seeing very often.

 

3\. “Merry Christmas, Baby” by Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band

Our first Christmas together Yunho said to me, “Merry Christmas, Baby,” and swear I almost died. It’s not like he speaks English that often. Well he is getting better at it. I think BoA is helping him? I always go gaga when he speaks my native tongue.

This was a Christmas I will never forget. I got a gift I would never imagine I would ever get. I was just a young woman from the middle of the US who loved Kpop and DBSK and was Changmin biased. Then I come to Korea for Strong Heart and become Yunho biased. Sure the other fangirls exclaimed, “When are you getting married!” as Yunho and I ran off stage after he kissed me, but I never dreamed that something would happen between us. We actually started dating! Can you believe it? I know I couldn’t. I was flabbergasted when it happened. And then, and then a few short months later it was Christmas time and we had a romantic date at Namsan Tower. Then the next thing I know I’m being ushered outside and there are other idols there. Songs were sung, Yunho said some romantic things I can’t remember now and well here we are engaged. Talk about an amazing Chrtistmas.

 

4\. “The Future” by Epik High ft. Yankie

When I thought about where I would be at age 30 when I was younger, never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be married to Jung “U Know” Yunho and have five kids. I don’t think anyone expected that. Goodness, the longer Yunho was in the military, the more sentimental I became. Okay, so he really hadn’t been gone that long yet. I still missed him terribly. I had five kids under the age of five to take care of. His parents were helping out, but I was still sad that he was missing out on Jiyool’s first.

 

5\. “Les Poissons” by Rene Auberjonois

I played The Little Mermaid all the time for my little girls since it was my favorite movie as a kid. I wanted to share all my favorites with them! I also wanted to make some new favorites with them.

 

6\. “Who’s the Coolest?” by Def Tech

“What did you say Youngie?” Did I just hear what I think I heard from my five year old son?

“Is Appa the coolest person ever?”

“Appa’s pretty cool. Why do you want to know?”

“Minho was talking at school about his appa and said his appa was the most awesomest person ever. But that’s not true, right Mommy? Appa’s the leader of Dong Bang Shin Ki and Dong Bang Shin Ki is the most cool band ever! I told that to Minho, but he didn’t believe me! He said I was lying because DBSK isn’t a real band. I got really mad ‘cause I’m not a liar. You said lying was wrong.”

Oh gosh was he being cute!

 

7\. “Who Am I” by Casting Crowns

I put my hand on my belly as I looked at my family at the dinner table. Across from me at the head of the table was Yunho, my strong and handsome husband who was the best father any child could ask for, to the right of him was our three year old Jiyoolie who loved her appa almost as much as her oldest oppa and going to photoshoots with her appa, next to her was our five year old Hyunsu who always seemed to have some sort of science question for us (I think he picked up the Ludwig male science gene), next to him was our four year old Shinil who was a momma’s boy and loved to simply observe the world and people around him. To my left was our seven year old Yookwon who loved to be outside playing and running around, next to him was our eight year old eldest Youngjae who looked so much like the appa he adored and was more of troublemaker than either Yunho or I imagined, and below my hand right under my heart was our fraternal twins Minji and Hoonmin who still had three months of protective care inside of me. Oooh! They must have known I was thinking about them seeing as how they shifted around and kicked me in the bladder. I rubbed my belly.

“Are you okay Tinkerbell?” asked Yunho.

“Hm? Oh yeah I’m fine. One of the babies was just ‘playing’ with mommy.” I must have had a pained look on my face if Yunho said something.

 

8\. “I’m in Love” by Lionel Richie

When was it that I realized I was in love with Jung Yunho? I’m a hopeless romantic, so can I really say it was the first timehe serenaded me on Skype? I don’t know, but it did happen I know that much. I think about him all the time and calculate the next time we can talk to each other. No, you know, I think it was when he first started to confide in me.

 

9\. “NO PAIN NO GAIN” by Tohoshinki

I really hated people who came up with the phrase no pain no gain right now. It was true alright…in a lot of circumstances. I just wanted to punch their light out right now. Eff them to heck! Who did they think they were coming up with that phrase? I’ve blamed Eve plenty of times before, but even when I’ve been in labor before…

“JUST FRICKIN’ HECK TAKE HER OUT OF HEAVEN. She might be the mother of humanity, but it’s her sin that causes me this pain! WHY WERE WOMEN CURSED BY GOD? WHY!” I looked over at my terrified husband. That’s right you better be terrified. “FRICKIN’ JUNG. YUN. HO.”

“Just breathe Alicia, breathe.”

“You try breathing when something the size of watermelon is trying to come out from inside you through an opening ten times smaller than a watermelon. GOSH DARN IT. GET ME SOME DRUGS.” I was crying from the pain now.

“You know what the doctor said: your labor was coming on too fast for them to able to give you any pain medications.”

“And who’s frickin’ fault is that?”

“Um, well I heard…”

“Yours gosh darn it! Oh it hurts. It hurts. Make it stop. Ow, make it stop.”

“I wish I could Tinkerbell. You know I would.”

“I know. Why did I let you convince me to keep trying until we had a girl? Why! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. I wanted one too. You and your darn million and one interviews about wanting a little girl name Jiyool. Effin bias of mine. Effing you being too adorable with kids. Effin not naming her Denise Marie because we’re in Korea and our sons all have Korean names.”

 

10\. “The Remedy” by Jason Mraz

My stepsister said once that if I lived in Korea, I would care more that was going on at home/the US. I suppose that’s true, yet it seems like to me that she didn’t think I would go over to Korea and end up staying indefinitely. It’s a funny thing where God lead me. I have a lot of opportunity to work with a different culture and use my gifts in a way that excites me. Plus I get to hear music I jam too all the time. Some people would get sick of it but not me. The only downside is that I really miss my family. At least I have one of my best friends here with me. I don’t know how I would survive all this without Nikki Jo.


	2. Set 2

1\. “Konomama” by Def Tech ft. Rize

Why did I meet Alicia? I’m not sure, but one thing I know is that I love her with all my heart. She is great, loving and kind person. She makes my life interesting; no day is boring with her around. She finds so many little things cute and interesting in a way I never would have noticed. Like that story she told me the other day about one of her students.

 

2\. “Don’t Don (Piano Vers.)” by Keudae

I’m going to kill him. Why did this have to happen? I was perfectly satisfied with how things were. Did Yunho really have to spend his first weekend back from the army alone with me? The kids have been going crazy asking when appa’s going to be back. Now there is going to be number six. There goes my five year preventive health measure. I guess I’ll just start again next year.

 

3\. “This is the Picture (Excellent Birds)” by Peter Gabriel

The kids are acting weird; I bet they’re up to something and Youngjae is leading it. They always get hyped up when there’s a get together with the Strong Heart girls and their families. There is just something about getting fifteen children in one place.

 

4\. “In the First Light (Postlude)” by Todd Agnew

I looked at my baby boy – my precious little Youngjae – I held in my arms. The feeling started in my stomach and then tears gathered in my eyes. I was so happy. I just… I looked up at my husband – my Peter Pan – my Jung U-Know Yunho – who had his left arm around my shoulders. I have never in all my years of being a Cassie seen him look so happy. Not when DBSK won first place, not when he talked about the cheers he heard during his first stage as a duo, not when he finished his first Japanese in three years. It was a look that no words could ever, ever describe.

 

5\. “You Wish to Tell Me About the Second” by Brown Eyes

Yunho and I had decided to leave things up to God for now, so here I was feeling like complete crap with a pregnancy test in my hand. Youngjae was only seven months old! We hadn’t even come out to the public yet either. I sighed.

 

6\. “Wonderful Tonight” by B1A4

It was a beautiful fall evening. The botanical garden was gorgeous with lights set up everywhere. When we got up to a more open part, I saw an orchestra. I just… Oh my gosh. What did Yunho plan? He started to sing to me. Holy flip. I recognize the song. What song is this? Oh I know this song! I can’t remember the name of it. I know the name. What is it? Then I heard the chorus. _Wedding Dress!_ He’s singing Wedding Dress. Oh my goodness. He’s proposing again! _Omg omg omg omg._

 

7\. “Love Again” by Se7en

Why does Yunho have to be so romantic? Someone has to make up for my lack of romance over the years I suppose. I would have thought it would have lessened over the past ten years, but it hasn’t. I swear I fall in love with him over and over again through all the little things he does. He could be sitting on the sofa with Jiyool curled up against him reading a story, and my heart does a little flip.

 

8\. “Summertime Guys” by Nikki Clearly

We were having a summer BBQ at Alaina and Jinki’s place where there was a pool with some of the Strong Heart girls. I am a healthy woman. Holy… The husbands were so good looking. Calm yourself down. Think of Shindong doing Single Ladies.

 

9\. “Fukai Mori” by Do As Infinity

So many, many years had passed since I moved to Korea and married Yunho. I was feeling nostalgic today, and why shouldn’t I? My baby was graduating college. Youngjae was the spitting image of his father and was following in his footsteps by getting a law degree. Our son knew that’s what Yunho wanted to do when he was younger, and it just so happened that Youngie inherited his father’s passion for helping others. I was so proud of him.

 

10\. “Hang” by Matchbox Twenty

They had their first fight. Sheena calls in tears, and oh how my heart hurt for her. I tell her to hang in there; things will get better. I explain that there is going to be cultural differences that will make things hard at times, but that doesn’t mean AJ loves her any less.


	3. Set 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorites are #4 and #9.

1\. “(You Want To) Make A Memory” by Bon Jovi

Memories. I had so many of those of Yunho and I. Before they were just of the Yunho I saw on the internet. Now they included us and our oh so wonderful family and friends. I was getting all nostalgic looking at the photo albums I, well along with a little help from Yunho, had put together. There was us when we eloped, my pregnancy with Youngjae, his birth, our eventual wedding and so much more. I couldn’t believe all that we had been through. A world wind of dating and marriage. Seven kids. Eight grandkids. Oh gosh was it nine now? I laughed. I’ve lost count with how many kids there had been in Yunho and I’s lives over the years.

 

2\. “Wonder ’Bout” by Hiraku Utada

I wonder what my kids are up to. Youngie was on a date with Oceana tonight celebrating her eighteenth birthday. Was it going well? I could only hope so. He better not try any funny business. I raised him better than that. I knew he wouldn’t. They we so cute together! Someday… Anyways.

Yookwon was out with his friends. What did they say they were doing again? Oh yes. Bowling at the neighborhood ally. I smiled. That was something he picked up from Yunho. Hyunsu and Shinil were home with friends watching movies and playing video games. Jiyool was on a trip with the school photography club. I actually just dropped her off a few hours ago. I wasn’t sure how she was going to handle being in the mountains, but I knew at least she was going to be in a cabin and going to come back with the most gorgeous photographs. Hoonmin and Minji were at sleep overs with their best friends. They were all growing up so fast I could hardly believe it.

 

3\. “Lemon Kid” by Puffy

Hoonmin was the child that made the funniest faces; he picked it up from Uncle Yoochun and Uncle Yoohwan. Those Park brothers… I don’t why they would teach him to make those faces. I suppose they were trying to make him into the class clown, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Hoonmin does have four hyung deul and a noona he has to get out from under. He does tell me that teachers ask if he’s Jung ___ nam-dongsaeng all the time. Audrey tells me that is a hard thing.

 

4\. “Don’t Let The Sun Go Down On Me” by Elton John

Oh goodness. Today is the day of the Strong Heart where Yunho and I are going to come out to the public. Oh goodness I’m so nervous. Will it go alright? Will Cassiopeia going to hate us? What about the public? I’ve been worried about this moment, but we’ve been very happy. Are we going to be okay?

Youngie started crying in my arms. I think he was picking up on my emotions. I took a deep breath to calm my racing nerves. “It’s okay Baby. Shhh. It’s okay.” I bounced him. “You’re going to meet a lot of people today. Mommy is a little nervous about that, but it’s going to be okay because Appa will be by our side.”

“Yes, I will,” said Yunho startling me.

 

5\. “I Will” by Eternity

Yunho. I had so many emotions running through my heart when I thought of him. He was the most perfect imperfect person I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. I loved him with all my heart to the point I thought it would burst. Did he love me just as much? I wasn’t 100% sure if he was at heart bursting. He was at giddy, smiley; goofy-ness and 100% warm comforting love. I suppose that was both our ways of being at heart bursting. I could most definitely see myself marring this man. I was smiling so much by this point, my cheeks hurt.

“What are you thinking about, Alicia?”

I looked around the teachers’ lounge for sound of the voice. “Nikki Jo!” I said putting my hand over my heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

6\. “These Boots Are Made For Walking” by Yuna Ito

I loved shoes, and Yunho knew it. The first time he bought me a pair; I first looked at them and was dead shocked. They had red soles! Louboutins! I told him that while I loved the shoes, there was no way I could accept them because they were too expensive. I ended up taking them home with me. It was on my way home that I wondered how Yunho had figured out my shoe size.

 

7\. “No Gain” by Xia

There were many things I could gain by dating Jung “Ukow” Yunho. There were also many things that I could lose. Many of the things I could gain would be negative things like hate on the interent and saesang anit-fan related things. Should I risk it? Okay. We already started something by talking online. Now he asked me to move to Korea.

 

8\. “Easy Mind” by Tohoshinki

I hope I don’t make Yunho worry too much. I’m a sweet, kind, helpful person, and I’d like to think I’ve very understanding of his situation. Hm. When was the last time the press asked him about girls/girlfriends? I don’t remember, so I doubt it would have been recently. What would he say now? He must have dated in the past nine years. I’m sure he knows what to say because he’s such a pro.

 

9\. “I.D.S. (I Deal Scenario)” by JYJ

Seven kids are a handful. Seven kids also cost a lot of money. (Thank goodness Yunho and me are so great with money. I don’t know how we could do it otherwise.) Speak of the devil. “Youngjae, your school called again.” I sat on a stool by the kitchen counter.

“Umma, just, just let me explain:  I couldn’t stand by while those kids were getting bullied.”

“I know Son. How many times did your abeoji and I tell there are better ways to handle that situation?”

“A million, but I knew the school wasn’t going to do anything!”

“The three of us are going to have another talk tonight.”

 

10\. “You Will Be There” by Jeremy Camp

Jung Yunho was the type of man you could always count on. I think he knew I was missing my family my first Christmas season in Korea, therefore he invited them here when he proposed to me as a surprise. He knew I was missing him because he worked so much. What did he do? He secretly called me as much as he could before we came out at which point the calls we no longer secret.


	4. Set 4

1\. “Going Over” by BTOB

I missed my Peter Pan, and I knew the kids missed their appa as well. It felt like it would be forever until the next time he could visit. Jiyool was growing up so fast. I know Yunho was sad to miss his only daughter’s firsts. I was sad about that too. Well I was taking many pictures and videos for him. I couldn’t wait to show him everything our little girl had learned the next time he visited.

 

2\. “Pink Elephants on Parade” by Chorus

Dumbo was a cute movie. Looking at it as an adult was funny. A drunken hallucinating elephant? I think there’s more to that than the animators were letting on. At least the kids weren’t picking up on it at their young ages.

 

3\. “Private Emotion” by Ricky Martin

It was so hard keeping everything with Yunho a secret from the world. I wanted everyone to know that he was mine, but I understood why we couldn’t just come out with the news. Cassies weren’t known for taking women being around DBSK/JYJ quietly. I hoped things would be different for us. They would be happy Yunho was happy.

 

4\. “Phantom” by DBSK

I had to become a phantom around the Yunho and Changmin’s apartment for my safety. I didn’t like it, but I understood why it had to happen. I knew things wouldn’t stay this way forever – they couldn’t. Not when we would have a family someday.

 

5\. “Right Mirrorcle (Ayumi Hamasaki vs. Nelly Furtado)” by DJ Masa

Tohoshinki were having another tour in Japan. I could hardly believe they still had so much popularity after twelve years. Youngjae just looked up proudly to his appa. It was a very cute relationship. He simply had to learn not to brag about his beloved appa and be humble.

 

6\. “Aoi Bench” by Sasuke

I sat at watching my three children play at the playground. They were so cute and sweet! I didn’t think they would take care of their baby brother like they were. It filled my heart with warmth and love. Now I had to tell them that were going to have another sibling later this year. I had found out today.

 

7\. “Tru-Dog” by Tobymac

I went with Yunho and little Youngjae to the studio. It was so cute! Youngie wanted to be in the booth with his appa the whole time, and Yunho knew just what to do to make our son’s face light up. I leaned over to the sound engineer and whispered in his ear.

“Youngjae-ya, do you want to sing with Appa?”

“Yes!” he yelled. Yunho grabbed a chair and set it up in front of the microphone.

 

8\. “Loveholic” by Unknown Artist

Okay so I think I was becoming a little more than biased toward Yunho. I laughed. The sound of his voice and the way he said my name… It sent shivers down my spine and made me feel all tingly. I shuddered and looked around. The coffee shop was not the right place to be going down this path. I just… when was the next time I was going to be able to see him? He was promoting in Korea, so surely he could find time to meet me soon. I missed him. Skyping just wasn’t the same as being in the same room together.

 

9\. “No Strings Attached” by *NYSNC

AJ was trying so hard with Sheena. I think she was simply being stubborn. I couldn’t say she was a fangirl, but she was “passionate,” and I knew he liked that. That’s not saying that’s the only thing he liked about her. I told him that I know she wasn’t the type that would take any crap from fans. She would fight for herself and her man. There were just a few other things he had to deal with like her emotions and crazy family. AJ was an idol and had dealt with some pretty insane things because of that, so I was sure he could handle whatever Sheena would throw his way.

 

10\. “By Myself” by Tiffany

I knew that I was never alone here in Korea. There was no way I could be with all the Strong Heart girls, their families, and idols that were in my life. I was more than glad that I moved here. As terrifying as it was, it was one of the best decisions I have ever made. Who would have thought I would move to Korea, teach English, marry an idol, and start a family. I know I never did. I was truly blessed with all the people I had in my life, no matter how much my own family was a handful.


	5. Set 5

1\. “Under the Sun” by Do As Infinity

It was a beautiful day. I made sure to bring along plenty of water and and sunscreen as Youngjae, Yookwon, and I walked to the park where we were meeting Nikki Jo and Oceana. I still couldn’t believe I had two kids already.

 

2\. “Slow Down Time” by Jeremey Camp

How old were Hoonmin and Minjae turning? Were my babies two years old already? Gosh is seems like they were just born yesterday. My youngest babies were getting so big. I wanted them to stay little forever. Yunho was suddenly standing behind me giving me a back hug while resting his chin on my right shoulder as we watched our babies playing with blocks.

“They grow up so fast, don’t they?” said Yunho.

“Yeah, they do,” I replied.

 

3\. “What is Love (Chinese Vers.)” by EXO-M

Was I really in love with Yunho? Or was it still fangirl related feelings? Was I _in_ love? I must have felt something for hi if I was willing to move halfway around the world because he asked me. It has been three months since Nikki Jo and I moved here.

 

4\. “Crazy Life” by Yunho

“Mommy,” said Hyunsu, “we need to buy a birthday present!”

“What Honey?” I asked distractedly while making lunch.

“Mommy, how can you forget? It’s Cielo Noona’s birthday soon. She was talking about it when we saw her and Changmin Uncle, Imelda Aunt, Ramona-yah, and Evita-yah.”

That was right – she did talk about it a lot yesterday. However, I had so many birthdays to remember now, it was easy to forget.

 

5\. “State of Mind” by David M. Bailey

Yunho was missing so much. Why did SM have to keep him so busy!? It wasn’t fair. Yes we secretly got married, but we didn’t plan on having a family so soon. We knew the timing wasn’t right. Gosh darn it! Take a deep breath. It’s the hormones and stress. The Jungs are here to help with Youngjae.

 

6\. “Tangled” by Maroon5

“Alicia-yah, I’m so sorry I brought you into this mess; it’s not fair to you. I hardly have any time to see you face-to-face, and we have to keep our relationship a secret.”

“What? I don’t understand.” I was very confused. What was going on? We loved each other, didn’t we?

“I don’t want you seeing Shawn-ssi, but I’m not going to stop you.”

 

7\. “I’m Ready” by Angela Michael

I was going to do it; I was going to move to South Korea. It was a big, scary change, but I wouldn’t be alone. I would have Nikki Jo, Changmin, and everyone else who supported us.

 

8\. “Let’s Do It” by After School

“Yunho, think about what you’re saying. We can’t just go and register a marriage. Well technically we can, but that’s besides the point. I know we haven’t had a lot of time to talk about our wedding and all, but you know where I stand.”

“I do. People register their marriages before the actual wedding all the time here. However, I would still respect your wishes. I promise you nothing will happen until our wedding night, and I _never_ go back on my word.”

“I know.”

“I have another hour until I need to film again. Wouldn’t it be nice to mark one thing off the wedding checklist? A celebrity friend of mine told me where we could go and be assured everything would stay private.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know.”

“Everything will be fine. Trust me.”

“Okay. Let’s go register a marriage.”

 

9\. “Hold On [Telemetry Remix]” by Tobymac

Things are going to get easier one day. I was sure of that. It was just that some days were harder than others. I swear there was someone following Youngjae and I as I pushed his stroller down the neighborhood sidewalk. It was darn scary.

 

10\. “Life’s Too Short [Outtake]” by Kristen Anderson-Lopez

I had to call Changmin. I was so scared because the more I thought about it, the more I thought Yunho was breaking up with me. It made no sense. “Changmin! I don’t… Oh um I mean Changmin-ssi. Changmin-ssi, Yunho, Yunho, he said…” I took a deep breath. “Okay he didn’t really say it, but I think he’s going to break up with me!”

“Slow down Alicia-ssi. What _did_ hyung say?”

“Well he apologized – something about not having time to see me and that wasn’t fair. Um… Something about my friend Shawn.”


	6. Set 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL I can't believe I forgot to post this.

1\. “You Just Don’t Know It” by the Jonas Brothers

“Oh I know what’s going on. Honestly speaking, Yunho hyung is being very dumb. He loves you very much, so much that he won’t stop talking about you and how you would be happier without him.”

“That’s not true at all!”

“I can tell. Yunho is super jealous of that other guy, but he’s too self-sacrificing for his own good. Dating an idol isn’t easy.”

 

2\. “Too Many Beautiful Girls” by Super Junior

“Yunho is it really okay that Youngjae, Yookwon, and I are backstage at the SMTOWN Japan concert? Aren’t we distracting you?” Not to mention the fact that I felt out of place with all the beautiful people surrounding us. I could hardly break away from SNSD to find Yunho. I know my kids are more adorable then all the Return of Superman kids combined but please. We need our space.

“You’re fine. I will always want to see my Tinkerbell and babies. You make me work harder.”

 

3\. “Two Moons” by EXO-K ft. Key of SHINee

“Youngjae,” I said to my teenage son, “where are you going?”

“I already told Appa.”

“And I’m asking you because I’m here and Appa isn’t.” Please tell me you aren’t going to get in trouble today. Please tell me my gut feeling is wrong.

“Nowhere special. I’m just going to hang out with my chingu-deul.”

 

4\. “Loving You Back” by Gummy

I needed to plan the perfect gift for Yunho for our tenth wedding anniversary. I didn’t know what to do. Our youngest will almost be one by then. I can’t believe it. Time goes by so fast. Ten years. Wow. Ten years spent loving the perfect husband and father.

Pictures! A photobook of the last ten years would be perfect! Maybe I could also get a video made with the perfect music to accompany it. I would make it myself, but there would be no way I could find the time to do it.

Let’s see. I could make the photobook and take that along with a flash drive of pictures to a professional video productionist. Maybe I could get someone at SM to do it. They know us pretty well there. I could plan an anniversary party too. It would be perfect! But what if Yunho would do the same thing? Changmin’s sneaky enough to find out if Yunho is planning a party. Or maybe BoA. She might be less suspicious as a woman. Then again…

 

5\. “The Lost Planet” by EXO

I watched Yunho filming a VCR for his upcoming concert. He was so handsome doing his thing in a suit. I could hardly believe I was here. I got to experience things behind the scenes now.

“Isn’t Appa the best?” I said looking down at Youngjae in my arms.

 

6\. “A Holly Jolly Christmas” by Burl Ives

“Come on kids. Time for bed.”

“But Mommy, I’m not sleepy!” whined Jiyool.

“I guess you don’t want presents from Santa then.”

 

7\. “Fiction” by B2ST

“Appa, another story,” said Yookwon.

“Yeah, ’nother story,” Hyunsu said.

“Alright. One more boys and then you go to sleep. What do you want me to read?”

“I want one of Mommy’s stories!” exclaimed Youngjae.

“Ma! Ma!” babbled Shinil. “Ma! Ma!”

“Mommy’s can’t tell you a story; she needs to get lots of sleep so your dongsaeng can grow big.”

“Mommy story! Mommy story!”

 

8\. “Stolen” by Dashboard Confessional

“From the moment I first saw you, you had my heart,” said Yunho. “I’m not sure exactly what it was. You just have the aura about you that makes people want to be around you.”

“I do? I…”

“Yes. You are amazing Alicia-ssi,” My heart was pounding. “and I… I love you.”

 

9\. “Back Seat” by JYJ

We were number one to Yunho. I knew that. The kids knew that. It was just SM that kept Yunho so busy. We made the best of the situation though. We Skyped

 

10\. “Way of the World” by Jump5

The past year had been a crazy world wind of events. I’m not sure what I really expected when I moved to Korea when Yunho asked me to, but it certainly wasn’t marriage and a baby. He was just a catalyst for me to become an ESL teacher in a country I loved and work with adorable children. I certainly wouldn’t have done that if it weren’t for him. There were too many things preventing me from doing it, but I can’t say I don’t love what my life has become. There are the things I don’t love seeing as I’m married to a Korean idol and our relationship hasn’t been made public yet.


End file.
